Certain prior apparatuses for unloading bottle cases have been complicated and expensive. Moreover, in certain constructions the bottle gripping means have all been mounted on a unitary head, necessitating use of different heads for different lateral spacings of the necks of the bottles in the cases and for different sizes or shapes of bottle necks which involved the expense of keeping several heads available, as well as time and labor to change over.